


Оффлайн

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Compulsion, F/M, Out of Character, Stalking, do not talk with strangers, заморожен, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: У Рей есть хобби, и, неожиданно, оно даже может принести ей небольшие деньги. Вот только в этот раз невинная переписка из-под левого аккаунта может обернуться кое-чем посерьезнее, чем просто оскорбления.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> проба пера XD  
тут нет внятного сюжета, я не знаю, чем все кончится и просто пишу, что в голову взбредет, чтобы развеяться  
читайте на свой страх и риск

  
_14 апреля_

**Бен Соло**  
Привет

**Sunshine**  
прив  
мы знакомы?

**Бен Соло**  
Мне порекомендовал тебя По Дэмерон

**Sunshine**  
ща  
минуну  
а)))) я просто проверяю. на всякий случай  
мало ли кто пишет  
чем могу помочь?

**Бен Соло**  
По сказал, что ты можешь страницу взломать, добыть инфу

**Sunshine**  
смотря какую. и насчёт взломов  
я не хакер, а нетсталкер, я ищу инфу в сети и ничего не взламываю  
это преступление ващет

**Бен Соло**  
Мне неважно. Просто нужно узнать настоящее имя или хотя бы контакты одного чела

**Sunshine**  
а чё у тебя с ним?

**Бен Соло**  
Он пишет мне в личку, шлёт всякую хрень. Больной.  
Я хочу узнать кто он такой.

**Sunshine**  
м  
ну скинь его страничку тогда, или почту. куда он тебе пишет?

**Бен Соло**  
Вот  
[Ссылка]

**Sunshine**  
ясн  
Бен Соло - твое настоящее имя?  
это твоя страница?  
[Ссылка]

**Бен Соло**  
Да

**Sunshine**  
ты его не пробивал сам?

**Бен Соло**  
Нет

**Sunshine**  
у вас есть один общий друг, он у него скрыт

**Бен Соло**  
Ого ты быстрый. Как?  
Кто?

**Sunshine**  
да это изи вообще, ты сам мог бы это сделать.  
и это  
я девочка)))  
я непрофессионал типа. в Cicada меня не возьмут XD  
вот  
[Скриншот]  
кто этот Сноук?

**Бен Соло**  
Врач  
Как сделать?

**Sunshine**  
есть куча сайтов, которые отслеживают страницы, показывают кого ты добавил убрал, скрытых друзей, альбомы если были когда-то открыты  
короче, если хочешь скрыть что-то в интернете, лучше об этом вообще никогда не писать)))  
иначе все найдется

**Бен Соло**  
Ты ьерелься?  
Берешься  
Сколько это будет стоить?

**Sunshine**  
ну  
давай посмотрим по результату  
возможно придётся заказывать инфу на него за деньги  
базы данных там  
если устроит моя работа, подкинешь мне на булавки)))

**Sunshine**  
негусто пока  
аккаунт создан недавно, информации мало. место работы  
[Скриншот]  
у него много общих друзей со Сноуком  
о  
нашла его акк в стиме  
[Ссылка]  
кс го, танчики-хуянчики  
во  
я придумала  
давай я к нему в друзья добавлюсь

**Бен Соло**  
Зачем?

**Sunshine**  
просто. типа поболтать познакомиться, поиграть  
проще искать, если будет нормальный доступ к его странице  
у него ж все под приват

**Бен Соло**  
У него друзей десять человек  
Думаешь добавит?

**Sunshine**  
а ты бы такую не добавил?))))  
[Фотография]

**Бен Соло**  
я бы подумал, что это бот и забанил бы))

**Sunshine**  
ууууу  
бука  
ладно, у меня там норм акк, и фотки там приличные

**Бен Соло**  
С чьего-нибудь инстаграграма?))))

**Sunshine**  
не, ты че)))  
с лицом - только с нейросети  
у нас в колледже делали прогу на совмещение лиц конкретных людей. чтоб она не рандомно генерировала а по конкретным параметрам  
мои знакомые  
но я не скажу, чьи лица совмещены на этой фотке)))

**Бен Соло**  
Лишь бы этот хрен поверил

**Sunshine**  
посмотрим

_15 апреля_  
**Sunshine**  
аааааааа  
добавил!  
пишет привет ты кто  
ааааа́аааппппппппавваааааааа!  
в телегу зовёт общаться)))))))  
типа только для работы аккаунт

**Бен Соло**  
Узнала что-нибудь новое на стр?

**Sunshine**  
не. у него тупо нет нихуя

**Бен Соло**  
:/  
У меня глаза вытекают от твоих сообщений

**Sunshine**  
ну сорь  
не буду ругаться  
:Р  
привыкай, ты в интернете)))

он мне пишет!  
[Вложение: пересланные сообщения  
__**Кайло**  
Во что играешь  
**Кира**  
По сети в кс го, пабг. Нравится бегать  
Когда с микрофоном играла, меня за школьника принимали из-за голоса хд ну и микрофон был говно хддд  
Никто не просекал, что девушка хддд  
А я и не раскрывалась  
**Кайло**  
Чего так?  
**Кира**  
По моему опыту это даже хуже, чем если тебя школьником считают  
А ты?  
**Кайло**  
Я там стреляю, а не болтаю. Болтовни мне и в реале хватает  
**Кира**  
А, ну извини, я думала, ты общаться хочешь  
**Кайло**  
Не в этом смысле :)  
А не по сети во что играешь?  
**Кира**  
Аркады, головоломки. Знаешь, как раньше была древняя игра про яйцо Диззи? У меня не было ни приставки, ни компа, а у друга была. И я ходила к нему играть. Мы задолбались, он в итоге сказал, что просто посмотрит, пройду ли я ее.  
Ппц  
Мы себе заметки писали, что где оставили и как проходили  
А потом его мама во время уборки все выкинула хдддд  
Как мы орали  
А потом он откуда-то принес распечатанное прохождение на двенадцать листов  
На двенадцать!  
**Кайло**  
У меня приставка была и куча игр. Родители покупали.  
Я не играл почти. Не любил сидеть дома.]

вот  
дальше просто треплемся  
там мало  
он редко пишет. больше спрашивает.  
но фотки не просит лол)  
чё он тебе вообще писал?

**Бен Соло**  
Всякое  
Что мне конец, что он меня прикончит. Про отца писал  
[Скриншот]

**Sunshine**  
Чувак  
ты уверен, что тебе ко мне надо обращаться а не в полицию?  
эт жесть  
иди к копам, серьезно  
ты б блять сразу об этом сказал.  
я ж к нему в друзья добавлялась ващет.  
стрёмно теперь немношк  
вдруг он и мне такое писать начнет XDD

_17 апреля_  
**Sunshine**  
есть тема. Друг может пробить его номер, к которому привязана страница  
не бесплатно

**Бен Соло**  
Сколько?

**Sunshine**  
30 баксов

**Бен Соло**  
Хорошие у тебя друзья

**Sunshine**  
XDDDDD они серьезнее такими делами занимаются  
кое кто даже по работе лол  
я переписывалась с чуваком, который работает в анб  
но я тебе говорю, если решишь заказать взлом этого Кайло, подумай как следует. впн себе поставь платный, который шифрует весь траффик, а не только браузер

**Бен Соло**  
Попытаюсь пока обойтись законными методами  
Ведь за инфу из открытых источников не посадят))))

**Sunshine**  
уже получается, что не из открытых XDDDD  
но это ж не мы))))  
некоторые сайты сами свои базы сливают  
иногда сотрудники  
нногда тупо вирус  
а люди просто находят инфу, собирают и придерживают. некоторые даже делают это бесплатно)))  
по фану

**Бен Соло**  
Как ты))

**Sunshine**  
я надеюсь на чаевые ;) раньше на них жила.

**Бен Соло**  
А ты знаешь, что в Японии не принято оставлять чаевые? И в Европе далеко не везде.

**Sunshine**  
блеан, как они живут  
официанты

**Бен Соло**  
Как-то живут. Может у них зп нормальные, а чаевые это типа бонус.

**Sunshine**  
решено, переезжаю))))  
у меня родители оттуда были.  
из ЮК  
чё уезжали)))

**Sunshine**  
я помню один раз меня просто задрали штрафами, за любую мелочь. я думала должна останусь. если бы не чаевые на помойку бы жить отправилась

**Бен Соло**  
Косячила?

**Sunshine**  
нифига. шеф меня терпеть не мог  
выебывался постоянно  
прости  
как вспомню, так вздрогну. он администратора против меня настраивал, но она нормальная была. ну я так думала.  
гадюшник

**Бен Соло**  
Куда переводить?

**Sunshine**  
ща ща  
вот  
по телефону  
*****-****-****

**Бен Соло**  
Техас :)  
Видишь, тоже могу номер пробить

**Sunshine**  
ой все  
боюсб

**Бен Соло**  
:))))

**Sunshine**  
через пару дней узнаем  
чувак ща занят прост

_19 апреля_

**Sunshine**  
эй  
готово  
****-****-****  
М?

_21 апреля_  
**Sunshine**  
ты там жив?  
или забил на это?

_29 апреля_  
**Sunshine**  
Чувак.  
Я видела в новостях про Хана Соло. Это ведь твой отец был?  
Соболезную  



	2. Chapter 2

Встав из-за компьютера Рей потянулась так, что захрустела спина. Услышав, что она пошевелилась, Биби тут же поднял голову, вскочил и тоже принялся потягиваться.

— И не надейся, — сказала ему Рей. — Я тебя уже кормила. Ты и так круглый, как шарик. Скоро не сможешь ходить и станешь кататься.

На кота ее речь не произвела никакого впечатления.

— Я пройдусь, — сказала ему Рей. — Что-то душно дома. Далеко не уходи, если тоже решишь прогуляться.

Она подхватила со стола телефон и ключи, в два шага пересекла крохотную «гостиную» и вышла, хлопнув пластиковой дверью. Биби постоял немного, ожидая ее, а потом принялся вылизываться.

Снаружи было ненамного лучше. Июнь только наступил, а уже установилась самая настоящая летняя жара. Газоны перед трейлерами в парке, где жила Рей, заполонили разноцветные надувные бассейны, зонтики и тенты. Ещё не пролилось ни капельки дождя, а новостные сайты уже пестрели сообщениями о формировании суперячеек где-то на границе Техаса и Оклахомы.

Царила сонная тишина, лишь шипели где-то поливалки. Рей постояла, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу, а потом медленно направилась по дорожке вдоль череды трейлеров.

Чуть ниже по улице под раскидистой ивой стоял трейлер Маз Канаты, а она сама устроилась в шезлонге и покуривала, закинув ноги в потёртых джинсах и ковбойских сапогах на низкий самодельный столик. Несмотря на свой приятный характер, Каната легко могла поставить на место противного владельца трейлерного парка (да и, в общем-то, любого, у кого хватило бы глупости и наглости вступать с ней в перепалку), и Рей интуитивно держала рядом с ней ухо востро. А ещё Рей точно знала, что у Канаты есть кольт сорок пятого калибра, и она отлично умеет им пользоваться

— Рей! — Увидев ее, Каната села и широко улыбнулась. — Рада тебя видеть! Не знала, что ты дома.

— Просиживаю зря свои каникулы. — Рей улыбнулась ей и сошла с раскаленной дороги в приятную тень.

— Присаживайся. — Маз указала на шезлонг рядом. — Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

— Нет. — Рей покачала головой. — Спасибо. Просто засиделась и решила размяться, а тут такое пекло.

— Да, — Маз озабоченно покачала головой. — Слышала, что в новостях говорят? Если грянет, это будет один из мощнейших ураганов за последние пять лет.

— Может все обойдется, — ободряюще сказала Рей. — Вдруг он пройдет мимо населенных пунктов.

— Такой здоровенный? Вряд ли, — категорично заметила Маз. — Поэтому, если ты тут, не уходи далеко от убежища и держи вещи собранными.

— Так точно, — Рей шутливо отдала честь.

Маз внимательно поглядела на нее.

— Какая-то ты хмурая. Что-то случилось?

— Да ничего особенного, — Рей пожала плечами.

С ней действительно ничего особенного не случилась. Но тот парень, Бен Соло не шел у нее из головы. Он не написал ей ни слова с самой середины апреля, и Рей благополучно решила, что он бросил затею взломать Кайло Рена или обратился к кому-то другому. А потом, когда она из любопытства погуглила его, то наткнулась на некролог некоего Хана Соло. Несчастный случай в гараже, но из короткой заметки в новостной ленте Рей выяснила, что полиция завела дело. Бен Соло не отвечал, и Рей написала По. Тот оказался более информативен. Оказалось, что после смерти Хана Соло его сын пропал, и полиция подозревает его.

Рей раздумывала, не сообщить ли копам об истории с угрозами, но, если прикинуть, это было не ее дело. И что она ответила бы, если бы полиция поинтересовалась, зачем, а главное, как она добывала номер телефона некоего Кайло Рена?

Рей бы забыла об этом, но с Кайло Реном они переписывались по чуть-чуть, и даже один раз побегали в CS GO. Рей из интереса продолжила гуглить его. Кайло Рен вроде и был, а личной информации оставлял по минимуму. Рей отыскала его почты, с названиями типа dark_knight, darksider, нашла его сообщения на Реддите и прочее. Ни одной фотографии, на аватарах — фэнтезийные и фантастические картинки, аккаунты были созданы за последние три года. Она не поняла, кем работает этот Кайло Рен. First Order Solutions, указанное местом работы, было закрытым учреждением. Им был выдан патент на какие-то медицинские препараты, Рей не вникала, но в целом поняла, что это что-то вроде частной клиники и исследовательского центра. Или вроде того. Это совпадало с тем, что сказал Бен о Сноуке — что тот врач. Интересно, от чего там лечат?

Рей залезла на сайт FOS и узнала, что там лечат расстройства сна и мелкие нарушения психики. Цены у них были конские, зато обеспечивали своих пациентов они по высшему классу. В их клинике были парк, спортзал, бассейн…

Эх, бассейн.

Будто угадав ее мысли, Маз добавила:

— В такую жару лучше всего разминаться в бассейне.

— Был бы он у меня, — фыркнула Рей.

— Всегда можешь рассчитывать на мой, — ответила Маз.

— Спасибо. — Рей не горела желанием плескаться в сборном бассейне на заднем дворе старушки, даже такой, как Маз Каната. — Если бы выходных было побольше, я бы уехала куда-нибудь на природу…

— Рекомендую Такоданский парк, — сказала Маз. — Когда-то я жила рядом. Прекрасное место…

Телефон зажужжал. Рей взглянула на экран — пришло новое сообщение от Кайло:

«_Что делаешь_?»

Рей быстро набрала ответ:

«_Вялюсь._

_Очень жарко. А ещё нас пугают ураганами_».

Немного погодя Кайло ответил:

«_А в Техасе бывает не_жарко?_ :)»

Рей нахмурилась. Она не помнила, говорила ли она, что из Техаса. На левых аккаунтах она старалась распространяться о себе по минимуму, никакой конкретики. Пролистав беседу, Рей поняла, что действительно об этом не говорила. Впрочем, предупреждения касались узкого региона, он мог просто догадаться.

Послав ему показывающий язык смайлик, Рей задумалась и добавила:

«_Бывает. Живу рядом, знаю_».

Кайло ответил подмигивающим смайликом, и Рей, вздохнув, спрятала телефон в карман шортов.

— Вы просто не расстаетесь с этими гаджетами. — Маз закатила глаза. Ее огромные очки с толстыми линзами стрельнули бликами.

— Они удобные, — ответила Рей. — Особенно для тех, у кого свой бизнес в интернете.

— У тебя свой бизнес в интернете? — Маз подняла бровь. — Мне не нравятся эти штуки по двум причинам. Первая — их легко отследить. Вторая — вы посвящаете им слишком много времени и себя. Любой, кто найдет твой телефон, сможет узнать про тебя все на свете.

— У меня двухфазная аутентификация, — ответила Рей. — И снятие блокировки по отпечатку пальца. Не переживайте. Пока мы не интересны спецслужбам, наши гаджеты в полной безопасности. И наша личная жизнь.

На самом деле Рей была не совсем согласна с этим утверждением, но ей было странно беседовать с Маз о гаджетах. У нее даже телевизор был с ламповым кинескопом, а телефон — старый кнопочный.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказала Рей. — Прогулки сейчас — дело бессмысленное.

— Не передумала насчет бассейна? — спросила Маз.

Рей покачала головой в ответ.

Вернувшись домой, она врубила вентилятор на полную катушку и пошла искать Биби, надеясь, что он не сбежал и не прячется под трейлером от жары. Рей ненавидела отмывать его после этого.

Биби был дома, а на телефон ей пришло новое оповещение.

«_Мы уже давно переписываемся, а я тебя ни разу не видел_ ;)»

Рей хмыкнула. Ну, начинается.

«_Многие общаются в интернете годами, не видя лиц друг друга_», — написала она она в ответ.

»: (

_А тебе не интересно_?»

Рей задумалась. Интересно ли ей? Да как-то не очень. Кайло Рен мог быть каким угодно, но точно был самым обычным человеком. А вот тот скрин, который ей присылал Бен Соло, заставил Рей поежиться, потому что написанное в нем: без ошибок, аккуратно разделенное на абзацы — не походило на простой эмоциональный выплеск. Она всегда с насмешкой относилась к тем, кто угрожает людям в интернете, потому что — в самом деле, ты собираешься совершить преступление и рассказываешь об этом лично? Копам будет очень интересно почитать твои признания.

Если бы она была Беном Соло, она бы точно отправилась в полицию.

Почему он не пошел?

Рей начала набирать ответ:

«_Только самую капельку. Но я всегда боюсь разочароваться, поэтому не нужн_о :)»

Телефон зажужжал:

«_Зря_».

В следующем сообщение было вложение. Пока оно прогружалось, Рей скорчила рожу, но, к ее удивлению, это было не типичное фото эрегированного члена, которым так любят радовать некоторые собеседники.

На фото был мужской торс. Одна рука расслабленно лежала на животе, вторая держала телефон. Лица видно не было. Кожа Кайло Рена (если это было его фото) была бледной, покрытой темными родинками, мускулы — рельефными, а на боку справа был небольшой шрам. Под спиной — белая простыня. Ничего такого, по чему можно было определить, где было снято, днем или ночью.

Рей хмыкнула и набрала:

«_Пруф, что это ты_ XD»

На следующей присланной фотографии во второй руке человек держал листок, вырванный из блокнота. На листке было написано «_для Киры_».

«_Мило_», — ответила Рей.

«_Твоя очередь._

_Пожалуйста_».

Рей вздохнула. Она совершенно не хотела делиться своими фотками с незнакомым мужиком, на досуге угрожавшим другим. Даже если у него было чертовски привлекательное тело.

В конце концов она просто написала на коленке ручкой «_Кайло_ <3» и сфотографировала свои скрещенные ноги в коротких шортах.

«_Мило_, — тут же ответил Кайло. — _Но мало_».

Прочитав последнее сообщение, Рей вышла из мессенджера. Хватит с нее таких переписок на сегодня.

***

Вечером немного посвежело, небо закрыли тучи и подул ветер. Рей вздохнула с облегчением. В перерывах между приготовлением ужина и отпихиванием настойчивого Биби, всей своей пушистой массой пытающегося запрыгнуть на столешницу, она зашла в чат с подружками. Джесс только приехала из Канкуна и делилась фотографиями. Роуз, похоже, приняли на работу. Только у Рей не было никаких новостей, и она, не удержавшись, сбросила им фото торса Кайло.

**Рей**  
зацените, кто мне пишет: 33333  
[Фотография]

**Джесс**  
ахсщщщщ  
[Стикер],  
а на лицо как?

**Рей**  
хз  
он подозрительный какой-то  
думаю сворачивать общение

**Джесс**  
мне номер не передашь? ;)  
[Стикер]

**Рей**  
может там какой-нибудь крокодил?

**Джесс**  
пакеты — наше все

**Рей**  
ахахахаха  
[Стикер]

**Рей**  
лол  
чет я жалею, что он дикпик не скидывал  
не хочется тебя расстраивать лол

**Рей**  
если серьезно  
он угрожал одному челу, и щас этот чел пропал. я его побаиваюсь

**Роузи**  
Зачем ты тогда ему пишешь?  
[Стикер]  
[Стикер]  
[Стикер]  
фейспалм

**Рей**  
долгая история  
это он мне пишет  
**@thornedrose** тебе тоже нужны его контакты?  
[Стикер]

**Роузи**  
Пздц смешно. Сама же пишешь, что боишься.  
А потом тебя найдут расчлененную

**Джесс**  
Не нагнетай. удалить его из контактов и в чс кинуть, и все.

**Роузи**  
Ты хоть не присылала ему ничего? Не писала, где живешь?

**Рей**  
мне по-твоему тринадцать лет? нет конечно  
ну  
фотку ног скинула  
там не понять, что за ноги и откуда они  
ваще это могли быть чужие ноги  
я могла попросить подругу сфоткать для меня свои ноги

**Роузи**  
[Стикер]  
Если ты перестанешь отвечать на сообщения в течение суток, я вызываю на твой адрес полицию

**Рей**  
[Стикер]  
блеан Роуз  
все будет хорошо  
успокойся  
чет тут на улице движуха  
я щас гляну и вернусь  
НЕ ВЫЗЫВАЙ ПОЛИЦИЮ РОУЗ  
ВСЕ ОК

На улице тем временем потемнело: огромные разбухшие слоистые тучи будто нависли над караван-парком, свет солнца приобрел странный мутно-оранжевый оттенок. Шум, который привлек Рей, производили Ункар Платт, хозяин парка, и Маз Каната, ожесточенно жестикулирующая и указывающая в сторону. За этим с любопытством наблюдал один из соседей.

— Видела тучищи? — спросил он у Рей. — Как пить дать, дождичком не отделаемся. Я пожалуй прикрою машину досками, если будет град — разнесет ведь все стекла.

Рей задрала голову, рассматривая тучи, а потом чертыхнулась и полезла за телефоном в карман. Если будет град, ее ветхий трейлер может насквозь пробить, настолько он старый. На сайте центра прогнозирования штормов висело предупреждение о торнадо в их районе. Открыв карту, на которой показывалась скорость ветра, Рей увидела мешанину красных и зеленых пятен. Граница, где крупные пятна закручивались между собой, приходилась как раз на их район, там же во множестве были рассыпаны значки молний.

Рей не очень верила, что торнадо пройдет по ним, но предосторожность была нелишней. Маз и Платт наконец доругались, и Платт развернулся и пошел куда-то переваливаясь с боку на бок как огромная утка.

— Засранец! — в сердцах бросила Маз. — Ты представляешь: отказывался отпереть убежище! А то, что людям прятаться негде, и что до него ещё добежать надо — это мелочи. Сказал: раз так надо, могли бы и сами позаботиться о себе и сделать свои убежища!

Учитывая, что значительная часть участков в парке арендовались на короткий период, возмущение Маз было не удивительно.

— Собери-ка вещички, — посоветовала она Рей, — и держи ухо востро. Услышишь сирену — беги к убежищу.

Подул ветер, принеся с собой первые, мелкие капли дождя, и Рей поежилась.

— Да, — сказала она. — Пожалуй, тоже прикрою все окна и буду держать ухо востро.

Вернувшись в трейлер, Рей закрыла все окна — хотя, если торнадо действительно появится, толку от этой предосторожности? — засунула важные документы в сумку и огляделась. Трейлер выглядел таким привычным — уютным, хоть и довольно обшарпанным. Мысль о том, что его может сдуть, как домик Дороти, казалась нереальной.

По крыше застучал дождь, и Рей присела на старый диванчик, прислушиваясь к этому звуку. Нужно было что-то делать, что-то собирать… Компьютер, например. Он был единственной дорогой вещью, которая, к тому же, помогала Рей зарабатывать себе на жизнь, так что он точно нуждался в спасении, как Биби, которого бы стоило упаковать в переноску… Но Биби ненавидел переноску всеми фибрами своей кошачьей души, и всегда прятался, стоило ему завидеть, как Рей достает ее из шкафа. Нет, переноску она достанет в самый последний момент.

Рей отключила ноутбук, вынула шнур из розетки, и аккуратно засунула его со всем добром в сумку, после чего прокралась к шкафу и постаралась как можно более неслышно достать переноску. Возможно, это все пустые приготовления. Рей еще раз проверила, на месте ли документы, поставила сумку с ноутбуком на пол и огляделась, чувствуя себя одновременно и ужасно глупо, и ужасно обеспокоенно. Через окно ей было видно, что дождь уже закончился. Тучи висели низко, ветер дул, не прекращаясь, но казалось, что погода исправляется. На западе светило солнце, делая тучи еще темнее и мрачнее, но в целом…

Высокий, далекий гул сирены донесся до нее сквозь тонкие стенки трейлера. Звук, однозначно указывавший на то, что надо бежать.

— Не пронесло, — тихо сказала Рей.

Подхватив сумку с компьютером и переноску, она огляделась, ища кота.

— Биби! — позвала Рей. — Кис-кис-кис! Выходи, толстяк!

Она пошуршала первым попавшимся под руку пакетом, надеясь, что кот примет это за звук открываемого корма, но он не показался.

«Лишь бы он не залез под трейлер!» — подумала Рей, опускаясь на колени и заглядывая под диван. Кот любил прятаться там во время грозы. И еще в душе. И еще под чертовым трейлером, откуда достать его было просто нереально.

Биби был под диваном. Его зрачки отливали зеленым в полумраке.

— Бибс, иди сюда, — позвала Рей, протягивая руку к коту. — Надо уходить!

Переноска съехала с ее плеча и плюхнулась на пол, и кот, вздрогнув, метнулся еще дальше под диван.

— Биби, чтоб тебя! — выругалась Рей.

Улегшись на пол, она протянула руку под диван и ухватила кота за лапу. Он тут же вцепился в нее зубами, полосуя кожу когтями, но Рей, стиснув зубы, выволокла его наружу и с трудом упихнула в переноску. Раны кровоточили, но она не обращала на это внимание. Закинув переноску и сумку на плечи, она вылетела из трейлера и бросилась к убежищу Платта.

Бежать с тяжелой переноской было трудно: ее твердый край бил по бедру, а кот внутри ворочался и метался, и Рей пришлось обхватить ее обеими руками, чтобы не уронить окончательно. Ветер не стихал, но, насколько она могла увидеть, никаких признаков торнадо не было. Лишь мутная серая завеса дождя на горизонте, медленно наползающая все ближе и ближе. Струи дождя двигались словно в каком-то завораживающем танце, никаких тебе воронок и летающих в воздухе домов — просто сильный ветер.

Может у нее еще есть время? Рей притормозила, перевесив сумку поудобнее и перейдя с бега на быстрый шаг. Никого не было видно, эта часть парка словно вымерла, а низкие вспученные тучи и странный тусклый свет заходящего солнца превращали все в кадр из какого-то постапокалиптического фильма. Ветер дул сильными порывами, бросая в лицо мелкую морось, и Рей ещё крепче обхватила переноску. Сирена продолжала завывать. Интересно, все успели убежать? Вдруг кто-то ещё остался, собирает вещи или просто заснул? Рей оглянулась, выискивая признаки того, что она в опустевшем парке не одна.

Обернувшись, она увидела, как плотная дождевая завеса медленно наползает на деревья — совсем рядом, буквально в полукилометре от нее, и деревья эти колышутся, как трава, теряя листья, стремительно взлетающие вверх. А потом несколько мелких кустов взлетели в воздух, вырванные с корнем. Это отрезвило Рей, и она рванула к убежищу изо всех сил.

Спустившись по короткой лесенке к двери, Рей поняла, что та заперта изнутри.

— Эй! — Рей заколотила в нее рукой, поминутно оглядываясь. — Откройте! У вас там не все.

Ветер задувал с такой силой, что воздух наполнил гул. Прямо над головой Рей пролетел пустой мусорный бак, и ей пришлось пригнуться. Упав на землю, бак покатился по ней, а где-то вдалеке блеснула яркая вспышка: ураган оборвал высоковольтные провода.

— Эй! — заорала Рей, и в этот момент заскрежетал засов и дверь открылась.

Рей нырнула внутрь, едва не сшибив Платт с ног, и он выругался, назвав ее тормозной дурой. Биби обеспокоенно мяукал в переноске, убежище было просто забито людьми: все стояли, потому что сесть было некуда.

Рей перевела дыхание, обернулась, убедившись, что Плат прикрыл дверь, и поискала глазами Маз.

Та сидела в уголке на каких-то ящиках вместе с детьми одной из соседок. Увидев Рей, Маз поманила ее, и Рей, неловко извиняясь, протолкнулась к ней.

— Давай сюда, — сказала Маз, указывая на переноску.

— Осторожно, он, кажется, обгадился, — виновато сказала Рей. Острый неприятный запах кошачьих какашек очень быстро наполнял воздух, а вентиляция в убежище Платта была слабой.

— Ничего, — успокаивающе сказала Маз. — За полчаса никто не умрет, верно? Верно, киса?

Биби глухо и протяжно мяукнул.

Рей прислонилась к стене, держа в руках сумку. Снаружи что-то гудело, что-то тяжелое упало, так, что стены задрожали, а свет заморгал. Кто-то испуганно охнул, а Маз поманила Рей к себе.

— Обрати внимание, — прошептала она. — На чем я сижу.

— На коробке? — так же шепотом ответила Рей.

— Присмотрись, — Маз указала на небольшую трубку, ведущую из одного ящика. Заглянув за ящики, Рей увидела увлажнитель, подключенный к трубке.

— Кажется, Ункар выращивает тут что-то незаконное, — Маз хмыкнула. — Понятно, чего он не хотел никого сюда пускать.

— Мы его не сдадим, — пообещала Рей и бросила косой взгляд на Платта. — Если он не будет нас сильно доставать, да?

— Точно, — Маз хмыкнула. — Так приятно знать чей-то секрет?

— Да, — согласилась Рей. Она еще раз посмотрела на Ункара, крутящего колесико небольшой переносной рации. — В этом что-то есть.


End file.
